The re-architecture and migration of a business system typically begins with the definition of the goals and objectives of the business and the reference architecture defined for the target cloud platform. The entire process to analyze, estimate and migrate the business system to the target cloud platform is presently a manual and time consuming process. There are a few tools available in the market which are specific to a cloud platform and can do the analysis. However, these tools are very target platform specific and do not lend themselves to extension and, thus, are not really fully usable.
In one aspect, the system and method described herein is an attempt to define a reusable and extensible model for definition of cloud rules based on the enterprise architecture blueprint of an enterprise and a run-able framework to execute the rules and also automatically give an estimate of the changes, as well as rectify the code wherever possible.
The following definitions may be helpful in understanding the system:
Application—The application that needs to be migrated to any target platform;
Source Platform—The platform (hardware and software stack) on which the application currently runs;
Target Platform—The cloud platform whether private, public or hybrid to which the application needs to be migrated;
Cloud Commandments—Tenets which the application must obey for residing on the Target Platform;
Rules—Software programs written to represent the target architecture; and
Profiles—Profile is a collection of rules. It is used here to represent architecture blueprint of an organization.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived. It is intended that all such additional features and advantages be included within this description and be within the scope of the invention.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The components in the figures are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon illustrating the principals of the invention. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.